Frozen Cream
by HTKWolfe777
Summary: Cream the Rabbit is the youngest member of the Sonic team, and a symbol of perfect innocence for all. But what if there's more to this sweet girl than meets the eye, and how will the others react when they find out? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Cream the Rabbit smiles as she leaves the mall with Amy. They've been friends for so long she can't help but enjoy herself around her. Even if…

Amy checks her watch, "Oh, we'd better get you home Cream, I promised your mom I'd have you home by three!"

Cream smiles, "Okay Amy, where did you park?"

Amy pulls a set of keys from her pocket, and with the push of a button a pink convertible beeps at them. Amy just turned 16 last week so she's very proud of her car.

Cream makes sure to buckle up as Amy drives them out of the city, and into the country roads to her home. It's a quaint little place, a cottage really, and the first thing Cream notices is the many cars parked nearby. She wants to ask the occasion, but she already knows.

"SURPRISE!"

Inside all of Cream's friends are assembled to wish her a happy 8th birthday. Vector, Charmy, Espio, Blaze, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Rouge, and even Shadow are armed with presents, and party favors. After she shakes the confetti from her hair she gives everyone a hug, and a "thank-you very much."

First comes lunch, her mother has made a wide variety of sandwiches, including one incredibly long sub for Vector. Sonic actually goes around back to the barbecue, and fires it up for hotdogs, figures…

Then comes the cake, a chocolate cake with vanilla icing, and sprinkles. Everyone sings the traditional "Happy-Birthday to you" song, and she blows out the candles. She makes a wish, the same one she does every year. After everyone has had a piece of cake she sits down for some presents.

Sonic gives her a pair of sneakers, in case she ever decided to take up running.

Tails gives her a watch he made himself.

Amy gives her a new Chao doll for her tea set.

Blaze gives her a bicycle, which Cream is actually happy about.

Rouge gives her a lacey, white nightgown. While some of her friends think it is inappropriate Cream actually appreciates it.

Vector gives her a miniature detective kit for playing pretend.

Charmy gives her a drum for Cheese.

Espio gives her a book of old folk tales, and a nice bookmark to go with it.

Shadow tries to give her a BB gun, but her mother quickly confiscates it. When Shadow gets a bunch of blank stares he just crosses his arms, and gives them a look that says, "What are _you_ looking at?"

They play a few party games, and then sit down for a dinner of burgers, and hotdogs, courtesy of Sonic. Then finally, as the sun begins to set, it's time to bid them all goodbye. Cream, Chees, and her mother wave goodbye as they drive away. Shadow, and Sonic choose to race back to the city, and Blaze gets a ride home from Amy.

Cream leans into her mother as she watches them with a sad expression. She rubs the side of her daughter's head, "I know Sweety… Why don't you wash up for bed, I'll clean up tonight?"

Cream nods, and heads upstairs. She showers, brushes her teeth, and changes into Rouge's present in her private bathroom. Once in her room she pulls a laptop out from under her bed, and clicks the only bookmarked site.

"Turner syndrome or Ullrich–Turner syndrome (also known as "Gonadal dysgenesis"[1]:550), 45,X, encompasses several conditions in human females, of which monosomy X (absence of an entire sex chromosome, the Barr body) is most common. It is a chromosomal abnormality in which all or part of one of the sex chromosomes is absent or has other abnormalities (unaffected humans have 46 chromosomes, of which two are sex chromosomes). In some cases, the chromosome is missing in some cells but not others, a condition referred to as mosaicism[2] or "Turner mosaicism".

Occurring in 1 in 2000[3] – 1 in 5000 phenotypic females,[4] the syndrome manifests itself in a number of ways. There are characteristic physical abnormalities which affect many but not all people with Turner syndrome, such as short stature, swelling, broad chest, low hairline, low-set ears, and webbed necks.[5] Girls with Turner syndrome typically experience gonadal dysfunction (non-working ovaries), which results in amenorrhea (absence of menstrual cycle) and sterility. Concurrent health concerns may also be present, including congenital heart disease, hypothyroidism (reduced hormone secretion by the thyroid), diabetes, vision problems, hearing concerns, and many autoimmune diseases.[6] Finally, a specific pattern of cognitive deficits is often observed, with particular difficulties in visuospatial, mathematical, and memory areas.[7]

Turner syndrome is named after Henry Turner, the endocrinologist who first described it in 1938."

**(A/N: That is a real sited excerpt from Wikipedia.)**

Cream sighs, and shuts down the computer. Her one reminder of why she can't have a normal life, attacks from world-dominating evildoers aside. Every years she wishes the same thing, and it never comes true. As she curls under her covers she wonders what her friends would think if they knew she's older than most of them.

Today isn't her eighth birthday… it's her eighteenth.

"Happy frigging birthday to me," she mutters to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Cream wakes to her alarm clock named Cheese. The little Chao has a habit of waking her up like clockwork every morning, in time to get her day started every day at 6 am. She sits up, and washes up for the day before headed down to make breakfast. She pauses to look at herself in the full body mirror in the hallway. She knows she could have it off a lot worse, but she still feels melancholy at the sight of her body nearly frozen in time.

She was born with a defect that makes her not go through puberty right, and as such she's ten years younger than she really is. She's a legal adult now, but who would believe it? In a few years she'll be old enough to legally drink alcohol, but who would believe it? She sighs as Cheese sits on her head, and rubs her ears.

"Why," she asks herself. She turns away, and continues to the stairs. Downstairs she pulls up a short stool to cook herself some eggs, toast, and bacon. She makes another portion for her mother who comes down just as Cream pours the milk.

She kisses Cream on the cheek, "Good morning Cream."

"Morning mom," Cream says, trying to sound upbeat. Vanilla helps carry the food to the table, and Cream gives Cheese a Chao Fruit from a bowl. They eat in quiet for minute, and then Vanilla speaks up.

"Sweetheart, today I think we should get you an ID."

Cream looks up, "…Does it matter?"

Vanilla nods, "I think it would be good for you, that way you have proof if you ever need it."

"It could be faked," Cream says. She tries hard not to feel sorry for herself, but some days it's hard. Now she's eighteen, but there's so much scrutiny she has to deal with. People will give her odd looks if she tries to go into an movie, she can't get a boyfriend without people thinking he's a pedophile, or without actually _being_ one. She knows how Tails feels about her, but he's only eleven.

Vanilla sighs, "Sweety, I really think it would be good for you, please? I won't force you…"

Cream stares into her food, "…What if someone sees me?"

Vanilla pats her hand, "We'll just say that I need to renew mine." It's a mutual agreement between these two that Cream's Turner Syndrome is to stay between them until Cream is ready to share the truth.

And neither of them sees that happening anytime soon.

Cream finally nods, "Okay… when?"

"This afternoon," Vanilla says. "And after we'll go watch a movie."

Cream raises her eyebrows, "Which one?"

"Well the local theater is doing a double feature of The Hobbit…"

Cream smiles, "Thanks mom!" She'd heard a lot about that movie, her friends had all seen it at some point. They were afraid of taking her with them because they aren't sure Vanilla would approve of the violence. In Cream's opinion it's nearly the perfect birthday present.

They both clean up after breakfast, and after a hug Cream heads up to change. She sheds her typical orange dress for a pair of blue jeans, and a sleeveless pink polka-dotted top with frills around the waist. She slips on her new shoes, and the watch, admiring herself in the mirror. This should be acceptable.

Vanilla nods in approval as she comes down the stairs. As a joke she put a small pair of sunglasses on Cheese, but he seems to like them. Then they load up in the van, and make for the city.

Once at the theater they buy a large popcorn, and drink for each of them. Cream loves the commercials, especially the one for the new Captain America movie coming out. The first movie makes Cream smile all the way through, especially since Vanilla paid a little extra for them to see it in IMAX 3D. They break between the movies, and on their way outside they get refills on their refreshments.

The second movie makes cream laugh so hard her glasses almost fall off, especially the scene with the barrels. She likes the elves, they get eternal youth, kind of like her… only in her case it's only skin deep.

Once the movies are over they put their things in the trash, and Vanilla takes them out for some Chinese food for lunch at Panda Express. _This _is how Cream wanted her birthday to go, with at least a little maturity. Vanilla still treats her like a kid in some ways, but she never forgets how Cream feels. She does her best to treat her like her age when the others aren't around.

Once they're done she takes Cream to the Social Services building, and the lady looks skeptical at first glance. Once she checks the database though she nods, and takes Cream around for the photo. One half-hour later Cream has certified proof of her age in her hands.

"…You were right Mom, I _do _feel better now."

Vanilla pulls Cream into a one-armed hug, and they head for the car. Cream spots a familiar shadow on the ground of someone standing on the building's roof. When she looks over her shoulder to see who it is there's nothing there.

Suddenly she starts to feel afraid; she's not ready for this. There'll be questions, and of all the people that had to find out why did it have to be _him?_


End file.
